


Sunbathing in Mexico

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brokeback Mountain Haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbathing in Mexico

Ennis took a swig  
Off Jack’s berry wine cooler.  
Livin’ one sweet life.


End file.
